


Locked Together

by mismatched_ideas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Pen Pals AU, Pseudonyms, Strangers to Friends, just mentioned, mentions of abuse, mentions of past suicide attempt, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: Guang Hong has to share his locker with another student for this year but after a month, he's still never met his locker-mate.That's when his best friend Phichit comes up with a plan: leave his locker-mate a note.





	1. Real Life Isn't Like The Lake House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyBee92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBee92/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZZY
> 
> Because I'm bad at time management, this is only minimally edited 
> 
> This is based on a prompt that I will add the link for in the next chapter because I'm really tired right now.

Guang Hong wasn't a hopeless romantic, not really. He didn't believe in the things that romance novels tried to peddle about love. He was a straight shooter when it came to his feelings. 

Plots of romance novels and shoujo manga aren't real life. 

Okay, maybe he was a little bit of a hopeless romantic, but in a sensible sort of way. He dreamed about those romance novel plots but he knew they weren't real, weren't possible. 

His friend, Phichit, didn't believe him which was how he got himself in this situation. 

At the beginning of this year the announcement was made that because the high school didn't have enough lockers for all the students – they had a lot of transfers and then a flood had taken out almost 50 lockers near the gym – some people would have to share the larger lockers normally reserved for seniors. The people who would share were randomly selected and, because he was so damn lucky, Guang Hong had been chosen. 

The strange thing was that after a month Guang Hong had never met his locker-mate. Apparently their schedules were so different that they never ended up in the same place which seemed strange because what about before and after school? 

After a month of not seeing this other person, Phichit proposed a plan. 

"Write them a note. Like put a notebook in there or something. It'll be like The Lake House!"

"You've watched that movie too many times." Guang Hong was just happy Yuuri was always the one Phichit forced to watch that movie. "That stuff doesn't happen."

"Come on!" Phichit whined between bites of his sandwich, "just try it out." 

Guang Hong sighed, "Fine. But only so you'll stop asking."

To be honest, he was kind of excited by the idea but he wasn't about to let Phichit know that. Otherwise, Phichit might make him watch The Lake House now that Yuuri was off in college. 

\---

_Locker-mate,_

_Hi. I'm the person you share this locker with. Since our schedules never line up I thought I'd send you a message to say hello._

_Hello._

_Just wanted to say you're a good locker-mate, too. So, umm, keep up the good work?_

_From,  
A Short Third Year_

\---

Guang Hong was seriously questioning his own sanity. 

First, why would he even do such a stupid thing as leave a note for this stranger? 

Second, why had he decided to sign off like he was writing to some newspaper self-help column? He could have just used his name instead of being weirdly cryptic. 

But either way, at the end of the day he was surprised to see the notebook he left was flipped open to a new page.  
\---

_Dear Short Third Year,_

_I was surprised to see this notebook was left for me! I've been wondering who my mysterious locker buddy was but I come in late and leave early (senior year woo!) so I haven't seen you. You never seem to be at your locker during the day hmm..._

_Do you do martial arts? I noticed you have some equipment in the locker that looks like it might be for that._

_Yours Truly,  
Senior Somehow Still Alive_

_P.S. I bet you can come up with a better pseudonym ;)_

\---

Phichit was basically screaming when Guang Hong brought the notebook to the library so he could write a response. 

"This kid is totally flirting with you."

"They really aren't." Guang Hong had no idea what to make of his locker-mate to be honest. "Why are they doing this fake name thing too?"

"Because it's romantic?" Phichit smiled, "And you need a better name, they're right."

"I should just use my actual name."

"Guang Hong!" Phichit whined, "It's about the mystique of the situation!"

"You're the worst." Guang Hong said even though he didn't mean it. Phichit was his best friend after all. 

\---

_Hey, Still Alive :)_

_You're right about the martial arts. I wanted to do something else, but Karate is the only thing close so I ended up with that._

_Do you have a job? Is that why you leave early?_

_From,  
Flower Crown Kid_

\---

When he put the notebook back into the locker before leaving for the day, Guang Hong considered changing his pseudonym again. His new one was stupid but it was true, he'd been ‘the flower crown kid’ since he and Phichit were 6. 

That's actually how they became friends, with Phichit asking Guang Hong to make him a flower crown after watching the smaller boy making them for his stuffed animals. 

Guang Hong hadn't really had friends before Phichit. His life had changed a lot after he turned 4 and he’d not been incredibly social. Without Phichit, he might still be in that place.

Sighing, Guang Hong left the notebook and grabbed his bags. 

\---

_Dear Flower Crown,_

_I like the new name, it's nice._

_Do you not like karate? You sounded sort of down on it._

_And I do work part time at a music store. It's pretty much the best job I could have gotten since I needed a part time job and I love music. Because I'm a senior I can leave early if I have free periods (duh, you know that!) so I get as many hours in at work as I can!_

_I want to know more about you :) tell me a little about yourself!_

_Yours Truly,  
Still Alive _

\---

When Guang Hong read the new entry, he decided he needed to bring the notebook home to work on his response. Still Alive seemed to answer every letter with such genuine interest and Guang Hong wanted to give them the same. 

Luckily Phichit didn't stay after school that day so he couldn't pester Guang Hong about the notebook.   
\---

_Hi again,_

_I kind of can't believe this is actually working? My friend suggested it but I sort of thought it was a dumb idea..._

_I do like karate but there are so many other arts and I'd really love to learn something else, I guess. I'm hoping to do something different in college since I've been doing karate my whole life and I guess I want to do something different. There's so much to learn in different arts! I’m really thinking Tai Chi might be interesting. I like the idea of a martial art that’s not as aggressive, I guess?_

_You like music? Do you play an instrument? My mom played flute, though I never got to hear her play._

_Are you planning to go to college? It’s a long way off but maybe you have some idea of where you want to go?_

_From,  
Flower Crown_

\---

Guang Hong wasn’t sure that was enough but he didn’t know what else he could say. He was pretty sure he had said too much by mentioning his mom but he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Sunshine, what are you sighing about?” Guang Hong’s grandma, Ruoqi Li, stood over her grandson as he looked at a notebook laying open in front of him. 

“I sort of made a new friend…” He wasn’t sure exactly how to explain his current arrangement. “But I don’t know what to say to them.”

“Where did you meet this friend?” She asked, sitting down next to him.

Guang Hong laid his head down of the table, his grandma reaching over to pull her fingers through his hair. 

“We sort of like pen pals.” He explained. “But my letters are always boring and short.”

“Oh, pen pals.” She smiled. “I had a pen pal when I was a little girl. I talked to another little girl all the way in America.” His grandma grew up in China. “The way she used to talk about America enchanted me. It’s one of the things that made me want to move here.”

“Well, it’s a little different than that.” Guang Hong continued. “We go to the same school but we’ve never met. We just send these letters to each other.”

“Well, then, your letters don’t have to be very long, do they? It’s fine if they’re short because you don’t have to worry about waiting a long time.”

“I guess.” Guang Hong sighed again, “I just don’t want them to think I’m not interesting.”

“Sunshine, I’m sure they think you’re the most interesting person in the world.” She smiled at him before leaning over to press a kiss into his forehead. “Now why don’t you get ready for bed?” 

“Okay, Grandma.” Guang Hong left the notebook on the table in case he thought of something else to write before tomorrow. “Good night.”

\---

_Haha, I guess this would seem like a crazy idea at first. My friends keep telling me to ask your name because they want to know who you are. I think they have bets placed but that doesn’t seem fair because I think at least one of them has seen you at our locker and would know who you are._

_Tai Chi is really cool! I’ve never done it but one of my friends used to do it and he loved it. Said it was really calming. If you can, you should totally do that in college. Though, wow, thinking about college already? That’s early, don’t you think?_

_I hope to go to college but we’ll see. I’ll need loans but if I can’t get some decent scholarship and financial aid money, I don’t think I can afford to go. I guess I can just keep working at the music store if I can’t go to college immediately. That wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen._

_I do play instruments! I’m pretty good on piano/keyboard and also guitar. Flute is a really pretty instrument and I bet your mom is great at it. You should get her to play it some time._

_As Always,  
Still Alive_

\---

_Hi again. I can’t believe it’ll be the weekend after today. I guess you’ll have to wait for my next response to come after a couple days. I’ll make sure it’s a good letter._

_I’m glad you think Tai Chi is cool, that means a lot to me. Not a lot of people think so since a lot of people see it as some health thing for old people. And it kind of is, but there even more to it than that._

_I hope one day I can hear your music. I can’t hear my mom play, she died when I was little, but I hope I can hear your music one day._

_From,  
Flower Crown._

\---

_I can’t wait for your next letter, these have really been making my day(s)._

_Tai Chi is really cool and you should totally do it!_

_I’m sorry… I didn’t realize. I’m sure she was a wonderful woman and of course you can listen to my music one day. I’ll have to get back to you on when since I’m not really playing much right now, but one day I will._

_Yours truly,  
Still Alive_


	2. Strikethroughs Are Written on My Heart and My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong is starting to think he might be having _feelings_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited because I'm tired~

It was about two months after Guang Hong left his first message that his friend’s messages abruptly stopped. 

He’d left the notebook in the locker on Monday morning like always but when he returned in the afternoon, the notebook hadn’t been moved. Sometimes, his locker-mate would take the notebook and not return it until the next day but he’d never seen Still Alive leave it completely untouched. 

But people got sick or even skipped classes so Guang Hong wasn’t too worried at first.

But when he checked Thursday afternoon and there was still nothing, he felt worry crawling into his mind.

Had something happened to his friend? Did Guang Hong do something to upset them? But, no, there hadn’t been any changes in his locker-mate’s belongings in the locker this entire week so they had to be out of school. 

On Friday Guang Hong was late to three classes because he made sure to stop by his locker after every period in the hopes of seeing his friend. But it didn’t amount to anything, with his friend still a no-show and Guang Hong’s worry starting to reach a peak. Each day he just added to his note, not wanting to start a whole new one but feeling like he needed to document the time apart. 

\---

_Haha, I can’t believe that. You have to introduce me to him, he sounds hilarious._

_I’ve also been planning my second semester classes but they’re all pretty boring. A lot of college level classes. I’m hoping to finish college in three years instead of four so that my grandma doesn’t have as big of a burden. I know she is going to insist on at least helping pay for some, if not all, of the tuition. I know that makes me lucky but I worry about her._

_I think she would like you._

_That song you said to look up was really good! No wonder you like it so much._

_Yours truly,  
F.C._

_MON: You weren’t in school today. I hope you get better soon!_

_TUES: You aren’t just ignoring me, right? It doesn’t look like your stuff has been moved so I don’t think you are. But if I did something to make you not want to talk to me, I’m sorry._

_WED: Today my best friend told me that I might be a little too attached if a few days makes me all worried. I think he was joking but maybe he’s right?_

_THURS: I’m going to give you today but if you still don’t respond, tomorrow I’m going to wait by the locker every period to see if you’re actually out. I think you are but I have to be sure. Now I’m sort of hoping you’re just ignoring me._

_Please be okay._

\---

“Guang Hong, you haven’t eaten anything tonight.” Guang Hong’s grandma looked at the small boy worriedly. “Is something wrong?”

“My pen pal hasn’t written back all week. I think there’s something wrong.”

“I’m sure they’re fine.”

“But what if they’re not?” Guang Hong suddenly realized the biggest reason he was worried. “I can’t even find out what happened because I don’t know their name.” 

“Guang Hong, I really believe it’ll be okay.” The old woman smiled sympathetically. “I can feel it in my bones.” 

\---

_Sorry I was out… there was a lot going on._

_S.A._

\---

_Don’t apologize!_

_I was just worried because I realized I didn’t know anything about you and something could have happened and I would never know or be able to help because I didn’t even know your name. I felt powerless and also bad because I couldn’t help you._

_Yours truly,  
F.C._

\---

_I’m touched that you worried about me._

_I guess I should tell you why I was out…_

_S.A._

\---

_You don’t have to_

_F.C._

\---

_I want to. I know it’s only been a few months but I trust you and I feel like you should know at least where I was last week._

_On Monday I was just out because I needed to take a day off to rest but then the school called and told me my father came looking for me._

_I was emancipated from my parents a little over a year ago in the summer before I was a junior. They were… abusive. My deteriorating mental health coupled with their inability to not verbally and emotionally abuse me meant it was pretty easy to ask for emancipation._

_Well, my mental health was a positive and negative. On one hand, my declining mental health could be connected to my parents but on the other, the judge worried it meant I wouldn’t be able to take care of myself._

_My relatives support me financially but none of them want to cross my parents and outright take me in so I use their money to rent my own apartment. I work to save up money and to bridge the gap between what my family sends and what I need to live. When… if my parents are convicted then I’ll probably go to live with a relative but until then it’s too dangerous for both them and me. It would be really easy for them to find me if I was with one of their siblings._

_But my father came looking for me, apparently he found out where I’d moved to, and so the school was warning me. I moved here after I left my family and had to explain everything to the administration but they were really helpful with everything. Now we’re all concerned that my parents have actually found me. If they have, I might have to move to protect myself but for the time being, I took the week off and didn’t leave my apartment._

_Luckily, he never came back to the school and I never saw either of my parents at my apartment so I might be safe. They’re both going to be arraigned soon but they’re both out on bail and now I’m worried they’ll come for me before they can be sent to jail._

_Sorry if that’s a lot, but I thought you should know._

_S.A._

\---

_I’m so sorry. I’m just so sorry about all of that but… no matter what, I’m here for you, okay?_

_F.C._

\---

_That means more than you know._

_I’m really okay now, so please don’t worry._

_S.A._

\---

Guang Hong sat staring at the notebook long after he was supposed to be asleep. 

He felt terrible. How could he help his friend who’s name he didn’t even know? He didn’t feel like he could really ask anyone for advice, either, because he didn’t want to tell his pen pal’s secrets. 

Tomorrow was Friday and he wanted to leave his pen pal with something for the weekend.

\---

_Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me more about music you like._

_Do you write your own? What got you into music?_

_I just… I want to know more about you._

_F.C._

\---

Guang Hong didn’t even look at the notebook afterschool, instead slipping it into his bad an leaving it there even when Phichit asked him about it. He didn’t know what would be inside and just in case, he didn’t want to give away any of S.A.’s secrets. 

With the information he had now, there was a chance that Guang Hong could figure out who his locker mate was but that felt wrong. It felt like it would go against the rules. 

He waited until he was in his own room to even pull the notebook out. When he started flipping he found the pages seemed strangely stiff.

When Guang Hong opened to the newest page he figured out why.

\---

_There isn’t much on here, but this is a couple of my songs. They’re all only instrumental because I haven’t actually written lyrics for them yet but I really like them._

_I got into music as a way to escape, yah know? It sounds like a cliché but it was true for me._

_I’ve been having a hard time writing lyrics lately but the music still comes so I feel like I have to play it._

_Hopefully I’ll be able to send you some songs with lyrics at some point._

_S.A._

\---

Guang Hong couldn’t help but listen to the CD over and over again the entire weekend. He loved every song, each one telling a story even without lyrics.

There was one in particular, the last track on the CD, that Guang Hong loved. Somehow, it brought him to tears every time he listened to it. 

The rises and the falls of the song touched to Guang Hong in a way he didn’t expect. There was so much emotion in every note and he couldn’t quite put into words why it hit him so hard but…

He knew he loved this music. He was pretty sure he had a crush on his pen pal. He had no clue what to do about either of those things.

\---

_It’s finally done. They’re in prison now. I feel… free._

\---

_Will you move?_

\---

_I don’t know yet… we’ll see…_

\---

_You should do whatever is right for you but… well, if you ask me I hope you stay._

\---

_I finally wrote lyrics to that song you said you liked. They came to me while I was reading your last note. I attached another CD..._

_I named the song Still Alive._

\---

_I love it_

_~~And I think I love you~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up tomorrow! Still unedited because I'm so tired and I've gotta get this done so I can edit things that I actually have to edit :(
> 
> I'm pretty sure there will be 4 chapters


	3. Life is Like a Rainy Day and I’m Just Glad Someone Remembered an Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong's pen pal has a nice voice that he definitely doesn't think is silky, silvery, or serene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies but this is still unedited.

The school year was fifteen-eighteenth of the way done, Guang Hong was keeping track, and the fact that Guang Hong had never met his pen pal with the beautiful voice was weighing on his mind. 

He was pretty sure his pen pal was a guy but he didn’t want to make assumptions. But if he was a he then Guang Hong felt he had even less of a chance because what were the odds his pen pal was gay _and_ would find Guang Hong attractive. 

Guang Hong was too deep into this crush on his silky voiced pen pal. It had gotten to the point that every time he opened the notebook his heart would skip a beat. And if there was a new CD in the notebook? Well, then Guang Hong had a fifty percent chance of fainting on the spot. 

Phichit had noticed and spent most of their time together teasing Guang Hong relentlessly. Guang Hong would take the teasing, though, because the other option was Phichit insisting Guang Hong actually meet his pen pal which was about the worst idea Phichit had ever had. 

“Guang Hong, you have to meet him!”

“No I don’t.” Guang Hong crossed his arms. “Why should I?”

“Because you two are in love with each other?”

Guang Hong’s cheeks turned red and Phichit laughed.

“We are not in love with each other. He’d probably not into me at all. I showed you how many valentines day cards and gifts were in our locker for him! He had much better options.” Phichit gave him a look and Guang Hong pouted. “What?”

“You’re doing that thing again, the one where you put yourself down even though you’re awesome and any guy would be lucky to have you.”

“Then why don’t you ask me out?” Guang Hong leveled as he tried, and failed, to make Phichit blush.

“I’m not your type.” He waved Guang Hong away. “We all know your type and I’m not it. First off, I don’t have the voice of an angel.” 

“I never said that he had the voice of an angel!” Guang Hong screeched, making Phichit laugh.

“I never said you did but the fact you said that makes me think you’ve thought that at least once.”

“Phichit!” Guang Hong complained, putting his face down onto the lunch table.

“Gross, pick your face up,” Phichit said, laughing. “Now, tell me what you’re going to do about your crush.”

Guang Hong shrugged, keeping his face firmly planted on the table. Really, what could he do but pretend he didn’t feel that way? 

\---

_Hey, it was one time! Nobody ever told me that llamas were so mean!_

_Now it’s your turn, I want to hear an embarrassing story about your childhood._

_Yours,  
Still Alive_

\---

_Do I have to? Ugh, fine…_

_When I was five my grandma had to go out of town for a weekend and I hadn’t been without her for longer than it takes to go to school, like, ever so it was traumatic. A family friend was taking care of me and I was just sitting on the floor and wouldn’t stop crying, saying I wanted my grandma. Nothing my babysitter said would make me stop crying. She asked if I wanted to go to the park but I just cried for Grandma. She asked if I wanted a nap but I just kept crying. She asked if I wanted to play with my toys but I wouldn’t stop crying. _

_Finally, she asks if I want a cookie and I’m immediately on my feet, not crying, and asking for a cookie. My grandma didn’t know whether to be offended by that or think it was cute! She makes fun of me a lot for it now that I’m older._

_Was that embarrassing enough?_

\---

_OMG, I’ve been laughing since I read your story. That’s hilarious._

_Do you live with your grandma?_

_Yours,  
Still Alive_

\---

_Yah, I’ve lived with her since I was four after my parents died._

\--

_I’m sorry, I didn’t know_

\---

_I forget sometimes that you don’t know me IRL. Everyone I know already knows and we live in such a small town, most people already know about my parents._

_It was a car accident. I was home with my grandma and that’s actually why she took me in. I had godparents that were supposed to but I would lose it anytime I was away from my grandma for the first year. I didn’t go to preschool because of it._

_But don’t worry! That was years ago and I’m really okay now._

\---

_Hey Flower Crown… I have something I wanted to ask you._

\---

_What is it?_

\---

_The school year is almost over and I was wondering if we could actually meet each other. Like, in person._

\---

_I guess that would make sense._

\---

_In two weeks I have a Friday off of work. Why don’t we meet after school? I have something I was to show you._

\---

_Sure. Sounds good_

\---

If only it was okay and Guang Hong didn’t feel like he was going to throw up.

“This is great!” Phichit exclaimed when Guang Hong told him. “This is what you’ve wanted.”

“No, it’s not!” Guang Hong hated this. “You know I didn’t want to meet him.”

“Why not?” Phichit sighed. “You like him and he liked you.”

“You don’t know that.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow. “He ends half his letter with ‘yours.’ That’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard. The only way it would be more romantic is if he ended them with ‘forever yours’ or ‘your love.’ Like, Jesus Christ Guang Hong! What more do you need.”

“He probably thinks I’m a girl and is going to be so disappointed.”

“Nope.”

Guang Hong looked up a Phichit. “Excuse me.”

“I think you’re wrong.” He crossed his arms. “And I know he’ll love you because I love you and anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Guang Hong smiled slightly at his friend. “Thanks… you know I really appreciate that.”

“I know.” Phichit smiled widely. “It’s because I’m the perfect friend.” 

That only made Guang Hong roll his eyes even though he was smiling wider now. He really did have a great best friend.


	4. If Songs Were Flower Crowns Then I'd Make One For You Any Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fateful meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I have no self-control so here's chapter 4~ 
> 
> (also cause Izzy, I know you're off today so I gotta give you something to do hahahahaha)
> 
> \---
> 
> Oh, the prompt! I kept forgetting because I'm a lazy piece of shit. 
> 
> This was the [prompt](https://n-o-r-i-k-o.tumblr.com/post/160248249213/okay-so-i-was-just-googling-what-to-do-with-an) I used!

Guang Hong pulled nervously at the sleeve of his shirt as he waited at the locker he shared with a person who’s name he didn’t even know. 

Maybe they should have exchanged names first.

The hallways were almost empty when Guang Hong was approached by a teenage boy he didn’t recognize. He had black hair and a grumpy expression, not at all what Guang Hong had imagined. 

“O- Oh, hello. It’s nice to finally–”

“No.” He said, his voice not exactly what Guang Hong had imagined either, based on his singing. 

“No?”

“I’m not the one you’re waiting for.” 

Guang Hong let out a long sigh that turned into laugher as he realized how happy he was. This boy seemed nice enough but Guang Hong would have been lying if he’d said he wasn’t a little disappointed. Mostly because he didn’t think his pen pal was the type to frown like this kid.

“Oh.”

“I’m Seung-gil and I’m supposed to bring you to the auditorium.” 

“Oh, thank you. I’m Guang Hong.”

“I know.”

Guang Hong blinked at the man’s back as he started to walk away.

“Wait! What do you mean you know?”

“Your friend, Phichit, has made it his daily mission in art to annoy me. He talks about you a lot and likes to show me pictures.”

“Oh.” Guang Hong felt himself blushing, wondering why Phichit never mentioned Seung-gil. “So are you friends with my pen pal?”

He shrugged. “I guess.” He opened the auditorium door. “Go inside.”

“Oh, okay, thanks.”

But Seung-gil didn’t respond, just turning to leave Guang Hong alone. With a final breath, Guang Hong stepped into the auditorium and hoped for the best.

\---

Inside was a boy sitting at the edge of the stage, a guitar in his lap as he strummed quietly to himself. For a long moment, Guang Hong was lost looking at him. He could really only see the top of his head and even that was hard to see from this distance but he was still mesmerized. Only when the door closed behind him did the other boy look up. 

“Hello!” They called, the voice matching much better with the music Guang Hong had listened to. “I’m glad to finally meet you.”

“You too.” Guang Hong responded, quiet.

“What was that?” He called. “I can’t quite hear you.”

“I said it’s nice to meet you too.” Guang Hong said but his voice was still too quiet.

“What?”

Finally, Guang Hong shouted. “It’s nice to meet you!”

“Oh!” The boy laughed. “That makes sense.”

The stared at each other for a long time before the boy on the stage seemed to remember what he was doing.

“I wanted to show you something.” He held up hi guitar a little, “Well I want you to hear something. I… I wrote this song for you. Well, it’s not really a song yet. Just a couple of lines… It’s still a work in progress but–” He took a deep breath, cutting himself off. “Here’s what I’ve got.”

Guang Hong blinked, finally finding it in him to move closer to the stage as the boy started to play.

The song was quiet but Guang Hong recognized it as a rewrite of one of his pen pal’s songs on the first CD he sent. 

“If I lived a thousand years and never met you.” The boy's voice was quiet and a little uncertain but Guang Hong could hear that he meant the words he sang, even if he could also tell this was sort of a first draft. “I don’t think I’d know, that I’d know, what to do. There’s a reason for every meeting and a reason for you.” He paused a little longer than Guang Hong thought he meant to and had to catch back up to his own beat even as the music swelled. “And the reasons that I met you are bigger than me. But now, that doesn’t matter because now I know what you mean. Oh, I know what mean, what you mean to me.” He played for a little, Guang Hong frozen in uncertainty as the music quieted down. “I guess what I’m saying is that I think I might like you. That I think I like you… a lot.”

The song ended and silence rang through the room, Guang Hong frozen and his friend looking down at the floor.

Finally, his pen pal broke the silence. 

“Sorry if that was too much… But it’s true.”

Without much thought, Guang Hong was in motion. He bridged the gap between him and the stage, him and his pen pal, and grabbed the other boy’s hand. He pulled him to the ground and took one more step forward, pressing their lips together a little too forcefully. 

There was a moment where Guang Hong felt no response and wondered if he’d screwed up but then his pen pal kissed him back and the feeling like he was going to throw up finally disappeared.

When the broke apart, Guang Hong laughed. “My name’s Guang Hong, by the way.”

His friend laughed too, the sound musical. 

“Hi Guang Hong, I’m Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, even if it was cheesy and silly. I love these two and if I come up with a good idea I might write a long fic revolving around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done today but it got out of hand and is longer than expected so I'm posting one chapter today on your actual b-day :D
> 
> Not sure when the next part will be ready, but hopefully soon. Also, hopefully, this'll only be 2 chapters but no promises. I don't foresee it being any more than 3, though. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Also, I've never read/seen The Lake House and only know the most basic of basic plots. This isn't actually inspired by it, I just remembered it while writing and thought it would be a funny joke. No time/dimensional travel here.


End file.
